Problem: Express $0.03$ as a fraction.
The number $0$ is in the tenths place, so we have zero tenth Zero tenth can be written as $\dfrac{0}{10}$ The number $3$ is in the hundredths place, so we have three hundredth Three hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{3}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{0}{10} + \dfrac{3}{100}$ $= \dfrac{0}{100} + \dfrac{3}{100}$ $= \dfrac{3}{100}$